The investigative techniques of bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL), bronchial brushing and biopsy, nasal brushing, and transepithelial electrical potential all provide important information when applied to individuals with pulmonary disease. In order to estimate the significance of this information in disease states, it is important that these techniques be applied to normal individuals thus providing a normal range.